Sweet Revenge
by Iin S
Summary: Aku ingin bisa memiliki perasaannya dengan utuh. Aku menyukainya dari dulu. Sebelum aku menyukai seseorang yang telah membuatku sakit/Aku ingin membunuhnya! Aku ingin menghancurkannya! Inikah yang dinamakan … dendam?/"For ES21 Awards: Forgiveness"/RnR?


_Sebuah jiwa yang dilumuri oleh dendam dan kebencian …_

_Kehilangan kontrol dan mulai memberontak._

_Kehilangan akal sehat dan pikiran;_

_Lari! Lari selagi kau bisa menyelamatkan diri__—_

—_dari tidak elitnya kematian._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**Written by: Iin cka you-nii**_

_**Title: Sweet Revenge.**_

**[****—**_**dan disaat kau menyadarinya**__**—**_**]**

**[**_**—**__**sudah terlambat untuk menyesal**_**]**

_**Warning: Dark, violence, gore, no bashing chara, OoC (I hope not X|), typo[s], misstypo[s], slight HiruMamo, slight SenaMamo, slight SenaSuzu, SuzuHiruMamo, 3**__**rd**__** POV + 1**__**st**__** POV, and many more …**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Awards: Forgiveness.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Semoga memenuhi syarat! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy<strong>_**!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>T semi M.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

Gadis berambut _dark blue_ melihat pemuda serba _hazel_ berlari dibalik seragam _amefuto_nya. Mata violet itu menatap lekat objek penglihatannya. Matanya bersinar-sinar seakan melihat berlian sedang berlari mendekatinya.

Ia menyukai pemuda ini, pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh hati sejak ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang kapten _Cheers_ di tim Deimon Devil Bats. Melihat kepolosan pemuda ini, melihat tingkah gugupnya ketika berbicara bersamanya, ketika menjadi serius karena _amefuto_, dan semuanya. Semua tingkah laku pemuda itu.

Suzuna menyukainya. Suzuna selalu hadir untuk melihat hal yang lelaki berambut _spike_ _hazel_ ini lakukan. Lelaki ini … bagaikan sebuah anugrah terbesar untuknya.

Terlihat Mamori menyungguhkan Sena strategi yang dibuat Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum dengan senyum senang, namun Sena … semburat merah terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Apa ini? Semburat merah?

Hati Suzuna terasa panas melihat adegan itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi ketidak sukaan terhadap tingkah mereka berdua.

Suzuna melengos kecewa. Ia gagal. Ia gagal mendapatkan hati pangeran pujaannya. Matanya terasa panas—sepanas hatinya sekarang.

Suzuna memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Berupaya untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Mamo_-nee_! Sena!" sapa Suzuna dengan riang seperti biasanya.

"O-oh, hai, Suzuna," balas Sena sembari menatap Suzuna sembari tersenyum. Tatapan matanya pada Suzuna, membuat Suzuna ingin menjadikan Sena miliknya.

"Hai, Suzuna_-chan_," balas Mamori. Suzuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mamori sejenak, lalu kembali lagi ke Sena.

"Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan olehku?" tanya Suzuna sembari menatap Sena lalu berganti pada Mamori.

Sena dan Mamori berpandangan sejenak. Mamori tersenyum lalu mengangkat bahunya, Sena gelagapan melihat senyum Mamori. Ada yang tidak beres di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu nanti. Tu-tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah, ya!" ucap Sena. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Wajah Suzuna juga memerah. Apakah … Sena akan mengajaknya kencan?

"Boleh saja, Sena! Mamo_-nee_ ingin ikut?" tanya Suzuna—tidak ikhlas.

"Tidak! Ekh! _A-ano … etto … um …_ aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja, Suzuna," sahut Sena cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sena_-kun_. Aku ada urusan dengan Hiruma_-kun_," sahut Mamori.

Suzuna senang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan berduaan saja dengan seseorang yang ia sukai. Tapi, Hiruma? Setan pirang yang dulu Suzuna sukai. Namun, setelah melihat Sena tersenyum dan serius, ia lebih menyukai Sena. Sayangnya, ia masih menyukai Hiruma.

Ia sedikit cemburu pada Mamori. Mamori bisa dekat dengan siapa saja. Dengan mudah. Tidak seperti dirinya. Terkadang, ia malah dikatakan 'sok kenal, sok dekat' karena memberikan julukan yang aneh-aneh kepada orang-orang yang mungkin baru dikenalnya. Dan, kelihatannya semua orang sangat nyaman dekat dengan malaikat Deimon itu.

"Kutunggu, ya, Suzuna," kata Sena.

Suzuna mengangguk lalu mengangkat pom-pomnya, "Yaa! Pasti aku datang, Sena!"

Lalu, mereka berbincang kecil seperti biasa, hingga tiba saatnya mereka beristirahat.

* * *

><p><em>Kau datang dan memberikanku harapan setelah kau hempaskan aku beberapa saat sebelumnya. Sebuah harapan yang bisa membuatku melambung tinggi. Setinggi harapanku padamu, setinggi perasaanku padamu …<em>

* * *

><p>Di gerbang sekolah, Sena menunggu Suzuna dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdetak-detak kencang. Rasanya, ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Suzuna. Perasaan yang membuatnya selalu berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin.<p>

"Sena!" sapa Suzuna dengan tangannya yang menepuk pundak Sena.

"Hyaaa! Suzuna, kau membuatku kaget!" Sena mengelus-elus dadanya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang terkejut. Untung saja ia tidak kelepasan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Senyum di wajah Suzuna merekah. Suzuna sangat bahagia, akhirnya, ia menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini ditunggunya.

"Sena, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Suzuna pada Sena.

Sena gugup, lalu menghembuskan napas untuk menenangkan dirinya yang gugup.

"Suzuna … sebenarnya, aku … menyukainya," aku Sena.

Kening Suzuna berkerut heran. Menyukai … _nya_? Bukankah seharusnya menyukai_mu_?

"Se-Sena … maksudmu?" tanya Suzuna. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia berharap Sena salah bicara, ia berharap perasaan yang Sena ungkapkan adalah untuk dirinya. Yang selama ini mengharapkan kehadiran Sena di sampingnya.

"Aku … aku menyukai Mamori_-neechan_, Suzuna! Aku menyukainya. Jadi …" ucap Sena, "aku ingin … kau membantu hubunganku dengan Mamori_-neechan_. Aku … aku merasa cemburu ketika kau berusaha membuat Mamori_-neechan_ dekat dengan Hiruma_-san_. Kumohon Suzuna, kali ini saja."

Suzuna tersenyum miris. Ia terlalu banyak berharap. Obsesinya terlalu besar untuk mendapatkan Sena. Ia menyadarinya. Sena selalu berusaha terlihat dewasa di hadapan Mamori agar Mamori lebih menghargainya … agar Mamori menganggap Sena adalah lelaki dewasa, bukan anak kecil seperti dulu lagi.

"Jadi begitu … kau … menyukai Mamo_-nee_, ya?" gumam Suzuna, berusaha terdengar seperti biasanya.

Hening sejenak, Sena menunggu balasan dari Suzuna.

"Hm, ya baiklah. Aku akan menjauhkan Mamo_-nee_ dari You_-nii_ demi kau, Sena," ucap Suzuna.

Sena menghela napas lega. Permohonannya dikabulkan oleh Suzuna. Sena menggenggam tangan Suzuna dengan senang. Ia bahagia, tidak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini.

"Terima kasih, Suzuna! Terima kasih!" ujar Sena lalu berbalik.

"Sama-sama," gumam Suzuna dengan nada miris.

Sena berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Suzuna yang masih terpaku di gerbang sekolah. Air matanya menetes. Apakah Sena tidak tahu bahwa Suzuna menyukainya? Bukankah sudah terlihat dari tingkah laku Suzuna yang berbeda dengan Sena?

"Selamat tinggal," gumam Suzuna sedih. Air mata mengaliri pipinya dengan deras. Ia sendirian sekarang.

Suzuna menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia menghapus air matanya yang tadi belum berhenti.

'_Kau yang salah, Suzuna! Kenapa kau pendam perasaanmu? Apa karena … kau masih memiliki perasaan pada … You_-nii_? Apa karena kau masih terjebak dalam kebingungan?_' erang hati kecil Suzuna.

"Benar … aku masih menyukai You_-nii_. Tapi …" mata Suzuna menerawang ke arah Sena berlari tadi, "aku lebih menyukaimu, Sena."

Air matanya mulai surut, Mamori dan Hiruma yang biasanya paling terakhir sudah tidak ada di sekolah karena mereka memutuskan untuk pulang duluan.

* * *

><p><em>Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku tidak berhak melarangnya dengan siapa saja. Tapi, itu juga sebagian besar karena aku. Kenapa … kenapa aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku padanya lebih dulu? Bukankah, aku lebih menyukai Sena dibandingkan You<em>-nii_? Apa … apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

* * *

><p>+<em>Sweet Revenge<em>+

* * *

><p>Suzuna terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap matanya sebentar lalu menolehkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Masih gelap, tapi waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Biasanya, di rumahnya sudah terang.<p>

Dengan penasaran, ia menyibakkan tirai kamarnya lalu melihat ke luar.

Hujan. Langit mendung dan sangat gelap. Pantas saja rasanya ada suara tetesan-tetesan air dari luar kamarnya saat ia tertidur tadi. Ia tidur dengan pikiran yang kalut—

—dan kini pikiran itu datang lagi.

Sena menyukai Mamori, dan itu membuatnya hancur. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar bahwa selama ini ia menyakiti Sena—secara tidak langsung karena ia berusaha mendekatkan Mamori pada Hiruma. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya yang paling sakit itu dia? Dirinya sendiri? Yang harus mengorbankan perasaannya untuk orang yang ia sukai.

Tapi, ia bersyukur. Bukankah itu berarti—

"Yaa! You_-nii_! Aku masih _memiliki_ dia!"

—Suzuna dapat kembali pada seseorang yang ia sukai untuk pertama kalinya?

Dalam perasaannya, Suzuna mulai menanamkan bahwa-masih-ada-dia. Sehingga, Suzuna berpikir ia 'tak perlu terlalu lama terpuruk dalam kesedihannya ditinggal oleh Sena. Dan juga, ini bukan salah Mamori kalau ia disukai oleh orang lain. Karena, memang pribadi milik Mamori banyak diincar oleh kaum lelaki.

Suzuna menarik napas panjang lalu mengangkat tangannya ke tinggi-tinggi.

"Yosh!" ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu menariknya turun dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga kepalan tangan tersebut sejajar dengan dadanya. "Aku harus memperjuangkan ini! Aku tidak ingin kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya! Yaaa~!"

Suzuna membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia ingin membasuh tubuhnya lalu berangkat ke SMU Sukeito seperti biasa. Tidak lupa untuk menghadiri latihan pagi juga.

* * *

><p><em>Aku merasakan perasaan ini akan lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, ya, kurahap begitu. Aku ingin bisa memiliki perasaannya dengan utuh. Aku menyukainya dari dulu. Sebelum aku menyukai seseorang yang telah membuatku sakit.<em>

—_namun dendam tidak bisa dihindari._

* * *

><p>+<em>Sweet Revenge<em>+

* * *

><p>Suzuna pergi ke SMU Deimon untuk menjalankan latihan seperti biasanya. Sudah pulang sekolah, namun ia berkunjung ke sekolah kakaknya di Deimon untuk melihatnya latihan—dan juga menjadi seorang <em>cheerleader<em>.

Ia melihat Sena sedang berjalan ke arah Mamori. Gerak-geriknya menunjukkan 'kedewasaan' yang selama ini selalu ditunjukkan untuk Mamori. Namun Mamori tidak menyadarinya. Mamori tetap tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

Sena terlihat menggenggam tangan milik Mamori, sepertinya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. Tapi Hiruma datang.

Suzuna teringat janjinya pada Sena. Ia akan menjauhkan Hiruma.

Suzuna berseluncur ke arah Hiruma dengan tangan yang ia rentangkan.

"Yaa! You_-nii_! Sebaiknya kau melihat Kuritan yang terlihat menggelinding! Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" ajak Suzuna dengan menarik ujung baru milik Hiruma.

"_What the__—_"

"_Ne_, You_-nii_, Kuritan membutuhkan bantuanmu!" bujuk Suzuna sembari memotong perkataan Hiruma.

"Keh, _Cheer_ sialan, aku tidak peduli dengan sesuatu yang cengeng seperti itu, _baka_!" Hiruma menembakkan senjata apinya ke arah Suzuna.

Suzuna menatap Hiruma. Entah Hiruma mengerti atau tidak, ia berbalik lalu meninggalkan Mamori. Tangannya memberikan petunjuk untuk Suzuna agar mengikuti Hiruma.

Suzuna menurut saja, lalu setengah tersenyum. Sepertinya ia bisa kembali pada Hiruma.

"Kau ingin menjauhkanku dari Manajer sialan itu, 'kan, _Cheer_ sialan?" terka Hiruma dengan santai.

"Tu—apa? Yang benar saja?" tangan Suzuna tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

"Aku tau kau ingin membuat Cebol sialan dan Manajer sialan itu dekat. Tapi, kau sendiri tidak rela, 'kan? Kekeke … ironis sekali," ejek Hiruma kemudian.

Suzuna melipat tangannya di depan dada, kesal. Dan juga malu, tentu saja. Roda pada sepatunya terus bergulir.

**Bruk!**

Wewangian _mint_ menyeruak masuk begitu saja ke arah Suzuna. Wajahnya tenggelam pada punggung seseorang yang ditabraknya.

Tangan Hiruma—seseorang yang Suzuna tabrak—menyentuh kepala belakang milik Suzuna yang berada di balik punggung tegapnya.

"Yo-You_-nii_?" Suzuna memundurkan wajahnya lalu merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

Hiruma terdiam lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Suzuna. Ia berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan menjadi gadis cengeng, _Cheer_ sialan. Masih banyak laki-laki di dunia ini," kata Hiruma.

Suzuna membeku. Apa Hiruma sudah tahu bahwa ia menyukai Sena? Bukankah ia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada siapapun?

Suzuna mempercepat laju _inline skate_nya untuk menyusul Hiruma. Setelah melihat Hiruma, ia berteriak.

"Kau sama denganku, You_-nii_! Aku tau itu!" teriaknya.

Terlihat langkah Hiruma terhenti, lalu ia kembali berjalan.

* * *

><p><em>Aku merasakannya. Aku tahu kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Kau menyukainya, 'kan? Kau menyukai gadis <em>auburn_ itu, sama seperti 'dia'. Kenapa? Apa aku tidak layak untuk menyukai seseorang? Kenapa setiap seseorang yang aku suka__—__selalu menyukai gadis lain?_

_Dan, gadis yang disukai adalah gadis yang sama. _

_Aku ingin membunuhnya! Aku ingin menghancurkannya! Dia merebut segalanya dariku! Perasaan apa ini yang muncul dalam perasaanku? Inikah yang dinamakan … dendam?_

* * *

><p>+<em>Sweet Revenge<em>+

* * *

><p>Suzuna melihat Mamori dan Sena sedang berdua di sebuah taman bunga. Menurut informasi yang Suzuna dapatkan, Sena mengajak Mamori pergi berdua—menuju taman bunga yang berada di kota Deimon.<p>

Suzuna berubah menjadi mata-mata. Ia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

Taman sangat sepi, seakan memang Sena dan Mamori ditakdirkan untuk bertemu di sana. 'Tak ada seorang pun.

"Mamori_-neechan_," panggil Sena.

Mamori menoleh, "Ya?"

"_A-ano …_ aku … ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi—"

"Hei, Sena! Lihat, bunga itu bagus sekali, ya!" Mamori memetik bunga itu.

"I-iya!" sahut Sena gelagapan.

"Mereka tumbuh dengan menahan panas matahari juga terjangan hujan yang lebat. Ia mengolah semua siksaan itu dan menjadikan itu sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka berkembang dan menjadi cantik," ujar Mamori panjang, "sama seperti manusia yang seharusnya menjadikan permasalahan atau siksaan sebagai sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka berkembang dan menjadi lebih baik."

Ini yang membuat Sena menyukai Mamori. Sifat dewasanya yang membuat Sena tenang. Hanya Mamori yang biasanya ada di sampingnya ketika Sena merasa jatuh dan 'tak sanggup lagi.

"_Suki_ …" desis Sena, tangannya menggenggam kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Apa?" Mamori menoleh.

"_Suki … daisuki_!" aku Sena.

Suzuna meremas dahan pohon dengan kuat. Air matanya terjatuh.

"Ha … ahahahaha, kau lucu sekali, ya, Sena," tawa Mamori.

"Aku menyukaimu, Mamori_-neechan_! Sangat-sangat menyukaimu. Aku—"

"Maaf, Sena," sela Mamori, "aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Kita cukup menjadi teman saja, ya?"

Mamori berdiri, lalu meninggalkan Sena.

Sena sangat hancur. Sena hanya dapat terdiam dan melamun tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya yang tadi.

Melihat itu, Suzuna makin ingin menangis. Dendamnya makin besar kepada Mamori. Tapi, bukankah dengan begitu Suzuna memiliki akses untuk merasuki hati milik Sena?

Air matanya kini menetes sangat deras. Dan sekarang sudah menjadi aliran sungai pada pipinya.

_**Dor!**_

"Akh!" pekikan Sena menyadarkan Suzuna.

Kepala Sena dipenuhi oleh darah. Mengucur dengan sangat deras dari pelipisnya. Tidak lama kemudian, posisi Sena ambruk. Darah membanjiri tubuh Sena. Tapi ia belum meninggal. Sepertinya peluru tersebut sedikit meleset.

Seseorang dengan rambut _spike_ pirang menyerbu dari belakang dengan sebuah pisau di genggamannya.

_**Cleb! Cleb! Cleb!**_

Lelaki itu membacok Sena dengan ganas. Muncratan-muncratan darah terciprat di sekeliling mereka. Melumuri baju tersangka dan Sena. Warna merah yang kini mendominasi malah membuat Suzuna menonton. Ia tidak merasa jijik atau takut. Ia bahagia melihat adegan itu. Namun juga sedih melihat siapa korbannya.

Ia sibuk membuat pisau tersebut menari di atas tubuh Sena. Membuat darah-darah berlomba-lomba keluar bersama dengan irama tarian pisau tersebut.

_**Jrash!**_

Langkah terakhir, ia memenggal kepala milik Sena.

Datanglah seekor anjing yang melahap habis tubuh Sena.

"You_-nii_ … kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Suzuna menyeringai, "tanpa mengajakku, huh?"

* * *

><p><em>Aku melihatnya. Adegan yang seharusnya 'tak aku lihat. Adegan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang kini aku suka. Adegan yang sebenarnya sangat ingin aku lakukan.<em>

_Aku dan You_-nii_ sebenarnya sama. Kata orang, jika seseorang bertemu dengan orang lain yang mirip dengannya, bukankah itu artinya mereka berjodoh? Apakah aku dan You_-nii_ berjodoh?_

_Artinya … dia adalah milikku._

* * *

><p>+<em>Sweet Revenge+<em>

* * *

><p>SMU Deimon gempar. Khususnya untuk tim <em>amefuto <em>Deimon Devil Bats yang kehilangan anggota penting mereka, Sena.

Suzuna yang sedang menjalani latihan sore, berjalan menuju ruang klub. Terdengar suara Hiruma dan Mamori tengah berbincang.

"Apa kau melihat Sena, Hiruma_-kun_?" tanya Mamori.

"Tch! Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Cebol sialan itu padaku, Manajer sialan?" balas Hiruma.

"Kemarin aku meninggalkannya di taman. Aduuuh! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik?" Mamori menjadi panik sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau dia dibunuh?" ujar Hiruma santai.

Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma, "Hi-Hiruma_-kun_ … jangan-jangan … kau … berbohong lagi?"

Dan, Suzuna _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Mamori.

"Kekeke! Kau itu bodoh sekali, ya, Manajer sialan!" hina Hiruma. "Lagipula, kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya," kata Mamori sedikit menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya?" tanya Hiruma lalu mengambil lap untuk mengusap senjatanya.

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain, Hiruma_-kun_!" jerit Mamori frustasi. "Aku menyukaimu!"

_**Kletak!**_

Sesuatu memukul kepala belakang Mamori. Membuat Mamori ambruk dengan posisi menunduk.

"Kau merebut Sena dariku. Dan sekarang, kau ingin merebut You_-nii_?" dengan bergetar, Suzuna mengucapkannya.

Sebuah palu berada pada genggaman Suzuna.

"Su-Suzuna," mata Mamori rabun. Kabur. Semuanya tidak terlihat jelas, sepertinya otaknya mulai rusak.

Suzuna mengangkat palu lalu mendaratkannya pada jari kelingking Mamori.

_**Bletak!**_

Suara palu tersebut beradu dengan lantai saat memukul jari Mamori.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Mamori.

"Kau mengambil segalanya dariku!" teriak Suzuna.

"Maaf Suzuna_-chan_! Maaf, aku tidak tau—kyaaa!"

Suzuna memukul-mukul semua jari Mamori. Sepertinya sudah retak dan patah.

"Mudah sekali kau meminta maaf! Tidak akan! Kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya mengalami ini!" Suzuna mengarahkan palunya ke wajah Mamori.

_**Gretak!**_

_**Krek!**_

Terdengar suara tulang pipi milik Mamori retak. Belum puas, Suzuna menggunakan bagian belakang palu tersebut untuk mencongkel mata milik Mamori.

_**Cplak!**_

Suara mata tersebut lepas dari rongganya. Banjir darah 'tak bisa dipungkiri. Beberapa urat masih menempel pada mata tersebut.

"Aaaakh! Ugh!" erang Mamori kesakitan. Ia 'tak bisa melawan Suzuna.

Bulatan seperti bola guli dengan ukuran yang besar. Suzuna menatap bola mata milik Mamori pada mata yang berada di genggamannya.

Ia mengambil pisau kecil, lalu mengiris iris mata Mamori yang berwarna biru safir. Ia melihat iris tersebut. Lalu memeletkan lidahnya.

"Irismu tidak seindah yang dulu lagi. Sayang aku mulai membencinya," ejek Suzuna lalu membuang iris itu.

Ia meremas bola itu hingga pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan daging-daging kecil.

"Uuugh! A-akh!" teriak Mamori. Ingin sekali Mamori mengangkat tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan Suzuna agar tidak menyakitinya lagi. Tapi tangannya telah mati rasa akibat perbuatan Suzuna yang tadi.

Suzuna menghujamkan palunya lagi pada bola mata yang satunya lagi.

_**Jeprat! Krek!**_

Suara cipratan bola mata yang hancur diiringi dengan suara rongga mata yang retak, membuat Suzuna tertawa puas dan Hiruma menyeringai senang.

"Kaaah! Suzuna_-chaaaan_!" teriak Mamori berusaha melawan.

"Cih," decih Hiruma.

Kini ia kembali mengangkat palunya lalu menghujamkannya pada kepala milik Mamori. Berkali-kali. Hingga remuk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna _pink_ keputihan seperti kol. Suzuna kembali mengarahkan palunya dengan gusar lalu memukul-mukul kol tersebut—yang 'tak lain adalah otak.

Mamori sudah meninggal. Suzuna melemparkan palu itu pada kepala Mamori yang sudah 'tak berbentuk lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Hiruma.

"Kita seimbang. Kau membunuh Sena dan aku membunuh Mamo_-nee_," kata Suzuna.

Hiruma menarik Suzuna dalam pelukannya.

Membuat Suzuna terkejut.

"Aku memang menyukai Manajer sialan. Tetapi, aku lebih menyukaimu, _Cheer_ sialan," kata Hiruma pada Suzuna.

Wajah Suzuna memerah.

Suzuna sadar. Ia merasa bersalah telah membunuh Mamori. Karena semuanya sia-sia. Ia hanya memenuhi nafsu psikopatnya saja. Suzuna tersenyum senang sekarang saat ia menatap Hiruma dan Hiruma balas menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

Ternyata benar, mereka sama dan saling menyukai—

_**Dor! Crak!**_

—dalam dunia penuh kepalsuan.

Suzuna ambruk dengan darah mengucur dari dada sebelah kirinya.

Hiruma mengarahkan senjatanya pada pelipis kirinya.

"Dan mari kita bertanding di alam sana, Cebol sialan, Manajer sialan, dan _Cheer_ sialan. Kekekeke!"

_**Dor!**_

* * *

><p>+<em>Sweet Revenge<em>_—__Owari_+

* * *

><p><em>Author's time!<em>

Yak, selesai juga fic buat award kali ini. Apakah melenceng dari tema? Kuharap tidak :p

Dan, tolong ingatkan saya apakah adegan gore ini ekstrim atau tidak. Kalo ekstrim mau daku kurangin. Masih alim, jadi gak mau ke rate M dulu xP #dibunuh

Ah iya, buat yang review **Demon's Life** kita balas dulu~

**Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Natsu Hiru Chan, diangel, Mitama134666, undine-yaha** sudah dibalas via PM :D

* * *

><p><strong>TheMostMysteriousGirl<strong>: Ha? Merinding? Wkwkwk … saya gak nyangka xD #eh

Sankyu reviewnya yak~ :D

* * *

><p>Osh! Selesai!<p>

Mohon kritik, saran, coretpujiancoret dan curhatan*?* dikotak review! xD

Semangat Eyeshield 21 Award! Dan jangan lupa untuk ikut merayakan IFA yak! xD #bantuinhumas

_See ya at the next story!_


End file.
